


Walking with Allosaurus

by Shadzerios



Category: The Isle
Genre: Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaur games, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadzerios/pseuds/Shadzerios
Summary: Vivien is young female Allosaurus surviving alone in this huge island that she was born in. After becoming an orphan when her parents died to a larger predator called Tyrannosaurus Rex, she had to learn how to survive on her own. As she has grown larger and strong young adult she comes across another male Allosaurus during one hunt. What happens when these two team up in order to survive hard times to find food? Also a new threat is rumored to move around within the large forests of island, which is dangerous to all dinosaurs and seems more hungry than ever. Will Allosaurus survive trough into their adulthood or is their time coming sooner than they thought?"The Isle" is multiplayer hardcore survival dinosaur game that is currently Early Access in Steam. More dinosaurs, mutations and new features are added and game is updated bit by bit everyday! This story will eventually take shape and turns as new creatures are added in the game. Story started off from a survival of two players within a game, then into a role-play and now into a full grown story.Steam Page: http://store.steampowered.com/app/376210/Official Website: findtheisle.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story in this website so please if you may, give me some feedback on my writing style and typing. There may be some mistyping that I may have missed. Overall I would wish to get some feedback of my style: is it easy to read? Should I take something in count while writing or is there something that reader finds confusing? Everything would help really.
> 
> Thank you for my partner in Deviantart, Silv8r allowing me to submit this here as well. We will be uploading a new chapter at the same time when we get a new chapter written up. Anyhow we hope that you enjoy the story and good reading! (^^)/

**Chapter 1: New Acquaintances!**

Green yellow eyes scanned the area from between the bushes and shadows near triple lake area. The field in front of her was open and filled with smaller herbivores. Young adult Allo-saurus stalked small herd of Gallimimus. Bringing one down would be a small meal but female Allosaurus was starving. She hadn’t eaten in three days and is now and she was hungry like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Shortly she was desperate for food. However, Gallies were a lot of faster than her and would outrun her very easily. Only one dinosaur that would be able to catch these fast speedy herbivores were Utahraptors but there seemed to be none around at the moment. Female had to wait until one would get enough near her hiding spot. Thankfully her mudflat coloration was perfect for green forest and grass environment. She hissed softly as she saw an opportunity to appear. Two young Gallimimus seemed to play around and getting further away from the herd. Perhaps she could get at least one of the two… her stomach growling she tried to maintain her patience as the two dinosaurs drew near.

Just little more… almost there… just a few meters more.

One of the two young Gallimimus was now standing almost right under female Allosaurus’ nose. Female pushed her muscles into motion and shot over the bushes jumping over the small herbivore. Unable to dodge an attack young male Gallimimus was easily killed by Allosaurus’ crushing jaws. Other Gallimimus ran off screaming and warning the herd about a hostile carnivore. Herd’s all heads shot up looking towards escaping individual and at in instinct started running forwards opposite direction away from haunting Allosaurus. Female predator gladly crushed small herbivore’s spine and finished it’s life off with easy with breaking Galli’s neck. Oh how happy female was able to enjoy some meat to eat! Galli carcass didn’t last for long for Allosaurus to finish it off. It was still hungry but at least her survive was now secured for now. She was on the largest lake of the three and still near the tree line. Surely but really she did not feel comfortable to go way too near waterline that is far away from safety of trees and hiding places. Allosaurus had heard two fellow Allosaurus speaking about an Apex Predator far larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex and far dangerous than Spinosaurus or adult grown Tyrannosaurus Rex combined! It’s roar is said to be a screech that sends shivers down the spines of all known dinosaurs. No one knows where this monstrosity lives and it is said to travel alongside herbivore herds… Female hissed in anger as she remembered how those two Allos had threated her… thinking as if she could be good if she was dead. If she had her strength back then, she would have ripped those guy’s faces off. Female’s line of thoughts was disturbed as a roar of terrified dinosaur was heard. From female Allosaurus’ right side a grown Maiasaura run and crashed trough the bushes into open field another grown and powerful Allosaurus right behind it. In fears of death Maia tried to scream and roar for help of other Maiasaura or Shantugosaurus. However those cries could not reach over deaf ears of it’s attacker.

This Allosaurus stranger attacked it from the behind and damaged it’s legs to slow it’s move-ment. This Maia didn’t seem to go down without a fight. Yellow colored herbivore seemed to have some bleeding damage already but stranger still seemed to have some trouble with killing it. Female Allosaurus seemed not to be interested by this other Allo’s actions but thoughts on having more something to eat tingled it’s mind. This stranger hunter seemed not to have a pack and seemed to be hunting alone… maybe it was desperate for food just like she was? If that was a case there was no need for a fight but it meant that female would have to be careful with her actions. Taking a look for this other Allosaurus it indeed had coloration difference between her and them. The other Allosaurus was darker and more greenish color. It also had dark green tiger stripes running down it’s body and small fade white spots under their eyes. They seemed to be a Coastal colored. Not usually seen but usually good hunters as well. Maia hit it’s boney head against green tiger colored Allosaurus’ shoulder kicking them backwards a bit. Things seemed not to be going on with it’s way and luck. Female mudflat colored Allosaurus now decided to take part in the fight. She raced towards the fighting trio and roared to distract Maia from attacking tiger striped Allo again. Yellow colored herbivore turned around towards running female and roared threatening towards her. Tiger striped Allosaurus saw an opening and climb on Maiasaura’s back and bite it’s neck. Female ran to the hunt and bite into Maia’s head adding more bleeding damage as herbivore’s skin and muscles were torn by two predators’ strong jaws. Soon finally killing it the two Allosaurus backed away from the kill and each other in case either one of them would become aggressive. Tiger striped Allo appeared to be a male after a moment of eyeing each other. Male seemed not to show any aggression and finally was confident to let out a friendly roar. It was smooth and none threatening.

“So care to tell me who you are?” Male asked after some awkward silence. Eyeing his companion of with his sharp bright yellow eyes.

“I am a traveling stranger going with the name of Vivian. Who are you?” Female Allosaurus answered after few seconds of thinking her best way of presentation.

“My name is Terra. Nice to meet you Vivian!” Tiger striped male said with cheerful manner with a friendly head motion and friendly roar with a slight tail motion to balance his body.

“You gonna eat this corpse or what then?” Vivian asked with a slightly tilted head and in-kind-of-fact manner. Male Allo—Terra, seemed to be knocked back with the question.

“Oh yeah! Well um… Since you helped me I guess I could share the kill with you. I mean it would not be cool if I chased you off after all.” Tiger striped male said with a slight grin or as much as dinosaurs could grin really. Vivian nodded casually as she went for just killed Maia carcass and dogged in male soon following her.

After a few hours of enjoying their food and water from the lake the two Allosaurus has simply got to relax and let their stomach take care of food. Female could feel her strength coming back after so long and she was almost fully relaxed… almost. Vivian felt uncomfortable the way how Terra, the male Allosaurus was eyeing her time to time. He probably did not know that she had noticed him watching but she could not really blame him. If he felt that Vivian was a strong enough to take him down, she wouldn’t be surprised that Terra watched her actions. Vivian yawned tiredly showing her unthreatening action towards her company. The last thing she needed was highly paranoid individual who would be ready to kill anything that moves. The day turned to night and by the morning Terra was still watching over their kill… and over resting female. Vivian was becoming highly uncomfortable by this. There was still some meat of Maiasaura left with corpse so male was most likely not to follow her…. Hopefully. Fed and now with good strength Allosaurus got up and stretched her muscles. Terra followed her actions and stood up his ground. Female snorted and turned her heels towards other direction towards back into forest.

“Are you leaving already? Here is left some meat to eat stille.” Terra asked in question looking towards Vivian.

“I’m not usually the one to stay long in one place. Who knows maybe another larger predator walks by and I do not want to be here when that happens.” Female commented and stopped checking behind her as she heard male follow her footsteps.

“But we have more power in a team! Strength walks hand in hand with groups, right?” Terra said in a way that he did not want to leave her side. Maybe he was in worse situation that female first thought? Female was already pretty weak when she killed that Gallimimus but recovered in health now that she had a pleasant meal. Who knows maybe Terra tried to kill that Maia out of desperation or then he just got a good position to go for a kill. Anyhow Vivian did not feel comfortable of having company.

“I’m not interested in forming a pack of my own. I’m better on my own.” Vivian answered getting little annoyed about subject their conversation was taking.

“You sound like you have had bad experience from being in packs or something.” Terra com-mented slightly being taken a back.

“Maybe. My parents were not the best and were weak. They died when I was still a juvenile…” Female stopped. Why was she telling this to a total stranger?

“Oh…” Male said taking one step back sensing that he was approaching a dangerous area. “You should not let something like that stop you thought!” Terra’s mood was fast changed from sad into determination on befriending the newfound acquaintance. 

“Look who is talking big. It’s not that easy you know?” Vivian commented as in-matter-of-fact style.

“Yeah I know but I still want to help you out! You seemed not doing good when I first saw you.” Terra insisted pushing forward. “Like said more power in groups.” Female growled towards male Allosaurus as if it was a warning not to push his luck with her. She first thought about running head first into the bushes and forest but on a second thought she would only use her stamina and this male seemed to be very persistent. Vivian eyed forest in front of her and sighed.

“Fine. You seem persistent and not to leave me alone in mean time. However, stay out of my way or I will show you your place.” Vivian said turning around in her mid sentence and growled while walking towards Terra in threatening manner. Male crouched down in accepted and submissive manner, as he understood her words and did not start a fight with female. As female turned around to continue her way towards the thick and safety of the forest she could hear Terra trotting footsteps behind her. Slightly shaking her head in thinking of where she had gotten herself into. This is going to be an interesting yet slightly annoying- in Vivian’s view at least. Terra seemed to be highly determined on proving female’s anxiousness towards pack membership. The two Allosaurus continued their way together into the forest ahead until they disappeared into it's bushes and green colors.


End file.
